Arianna
by lovetowrite390
Summary: FINISHED. Tony and Ziva are married and an unexpected visitor arrives at their doorstep. Crossover with "The Pretender". Please read and review. I made it easy to understand if you dont know "The Pretender". Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS…Blah…blah…blah…**_

_**Summary: Ziva and Tony have been married for six months and are trying for a baby. But one day, an unexpected visitor arrives at their doorstep and changes everything. Is she really Ari's daughter? And what is her past? T for sex and language.**_

**Chapter 1**

Tony was channel surfing, his head rested comfortably on Ziva's chest, her legs wrapped comfortably around his waist. It was the weekend, and still no murders were being committed. He was grateful for the time with his wife, and he was also grateful to be able to finally relax.

Ever since they had gotten married, Gibbs had been waiting for them to slip up in some way; as in kiss or do something inappropriate at the office, but they had not. Tony was almost certain that it had irritated Gibbs. Tony felt Ziva start to stir, her fingers gently running through the hairs on the back of his head.

The doorbell rang and her eyes widened in sudden shock. She had not anticipated being woken up by a loud noise like that. Tony untangled himself from her to answer the door, and Ziva followed out of both habit and curiosity.

As Tony opened the door, he looked down to see a little girl no more than six years old standing in the doorway. "Is this where Ziva David lives?" She asked, her voice small and her almond shaped eyes looking up hopefully at him.

"I'm Ziva." Ziva came from behind Tony and looked kindly at the little girl.

The little girl gave a half smile and handed Ziva a photograph. "I'm Arianna…I'm your brother Ari's daughter. I don't have anyone but you left."

Ziva looked at the picture in shock and then led the little girl inside. "Come in please." Ziva had a maternal instinct moment where she just wanted to take the little girl into her arms and show her all the love a mother should show a child. She wanted to spoil her and go shopping with her and she was getting ahead of herself.

Ziva once again looked at the photograph. It had her brother Ari, a Latin looking woman, and the baby, who she assumed was Arianna, sitting on a balcony. "So," Ziva began. "You are the baby in this picture?" She asked.

"Yes." Arianna replied. "When I was young, I was taken from them, my parents, and put in a think tank of sorts. I am extremely smart, smart beyond what anyone ever imagined I would be at the age of six. Ari spent years trying to find me, and he tried to get your father to help, but no luck. I at one point tried to call him but he declared that I could not have been Ari's child."

"Bastard." Ziva whispered.

"That's what I thought as well." Arianna freely admitted. "Long story short; my mother was killed when I was young in a car accident and it was just Ari and I left. I don't know anything about my mother's family, but it doesn't matter, none of them are here in the United States anyway. I ran away from the think tank because I did not like being treated like I was property and not a human being." She explained. "And when I got out, I did a little research on the computer, found out that my father's family came from Israel and other areas of the Middle East, did a little more checking, and found you." She explained. "But only once I hacked into NCIS database."

"You hacked into it?" Ziva looked down at the little girl in shock.

"Yes. It was not as hard as I had thought. I know exactly who put it up and what the password was. You need to tell McGee to change it." Arianna explained.

"How did you know it was McGee who set it up?" Tony asked, eyeing the little girl suspiciously.

"Well, it said he was the computer expert on the normal NCIS web page, so I assume he was the one who set up the database passwords and such. Do you want to know the password?" She asked him.

"Sure…why not?" Tony played along.

"It's Abby." She smiled triumphantly.

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Yup!" Arianna smiled and then sat down on the couch. "Are they in love?" She asked Ziva, who had joined her on the couch. By this point, Tony was in the Lazy-Boy in the corner as the girls sat on the couch and talked.

"Well…" Ziva was thinking up an appropriate answer to that. "I think that they care deeply for each other and it cannot be said for certain if they are in love or not, but I think perhaps they are."

"I need to meet them." Arianna replied. "I could tell you if they were then."

"You're a love expert too?" Tony asked her.

"Yes." She looked at him seriously. "I was in the think tank to study all forms of relationships. Couples were my specialty. They would put couples in rooms and allow me to observe how they interacted with each other; see why they were arguing. Once I had seen why they were arguing, I would give them suggestions as to how they could fix their marriage. Of course, an adult would pretend to be their counselor and tell them what I had told the counselor. Also, each nationality acts differently when they are in love. They treat their spouses differently. For example, I have taken note of you two; while Ziva lets you be more dominant, in truth she is the more dominant one. She likes to be on top during activities which require the two of you to attempt mating, and she leads when you two investigate crime scenes. She has saved your ass more than once and she allows you to sometimes feel you are in control by allowing you to walk in front of her." Ziva couldn't suppress the laughter.

"She is so right on." Ziva agreed with Arianna. "I am like that with you."

"But…but…" Tony was left there with his jaw hanging open.

"I did not mean to anger you Tony. I am sure you are the man in the relationship…But Ziva is the _leader_." Arianna explained. "There is a difference."

Tony nodded. "I'm sure there is." He got up and went to take a shower, dismissing himself from the ladies.

"I didn't mean to make him mad." Arianna felt bad now.

"You didn't make him mad." Ziva replied, pulling the girl into her lap. "He just likes to _think _he is in control, and you burst his bubble. He will get over it." Ziva explained.

"The only thing you can do is what you are already doing. Let him think he is in control. And maybe take dancing." She added.

"Dancing?" Ziva asked.

"Yup." Arianna nodded. "It is the one time he can lead in something."

"You are so smart." She stated. "I think you and I are going to be good friends. But what do I do about keeping you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked.

"Do you have your birth certificate?" Ziva asked. "It would prove you were my niece and it would mean you could stay with me."

Arianna looked sad. "No. I don't know who has it." She replied sadly. "I don't even know which state I was born in, just that I was born here in the US."

Ziva nodded. "Well, I will look into it when I go back to work on Monday. It will all work out." She reassured Arianna.

She saw a little of herself in Arianna; the same big brown eyes. But the girl had straight jet black hair and medium skin; not too light or too dark. She was like Ari and her mom that way.

"Am I going to stay with you then?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, you most certainly are." Ziva replied.

"Thank you." Arianna smiled up at Ziva. "I was afraid I would be sent away."

And she started to fall asleep, and Ziva carried her up to the spare bedroom and tucked her in. Tony had been waiting in their bedroom for Ziva. "So, are you going to try to get full custody of her?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And you better get used to her, because as smart as she is, she is my family. You know how I feel about family Tony." Ziva plead her case.

"I know." Tony nodded. "And I will do it for you and for her…I will learn to get used to her. But does she know it was you who killed Ari?"

"I don't know. Ari's file says it was Gibbs who killed him, and she probably thinks it was him who killed Ari." Ziva explained. "But she will have to forgive me if she finds out."

Arianna was standing in the doorway. "You're already forgiven." She said her voice just above a whisper. "He was being a badass…" She sighed. "I read the file."

Ziva nodded. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Arianna walked back to the bedroom which was going to be hers and went back to bed. Soon enough she was going to meet the team…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to my one reviewer!!! Here is chapter 2!!!**_

**Chapter 2**

Tony and Ziva woke up and got ready for work, with Arianna curious about the day ahead. She went with them and excitedly introduced herself to McGee. "Hey! I know the mainframe password." She grinned widely.

"Okay…" McGee looked at her strangely. "What is it?" He asked.

"Abby." She replied. "By the way; where is Abby? I want to meet her too. By the way, I am Ziva's niece Arianna." She introduced herself.

"I am McGee. How did you already know that?" He asked.

"Well…" Arianna thought about how to tell him. "I am a genius. My specialties are computers and romantic relationships. That is how I figured out your password. Don't forget to change that." She smiled at him sweetly. "You really should tell her."

McGee swallowed and blushed a little. "Okay then…" McGee nodded and attempted to come up with new passwords.

Arianna went to ask Ziva where Abby was. "She is coming." Ziva replied.

"When I heard there was a cool kid here I just had to come!" Abby made her entrance right away and Arianna smiled at her.

"I'm Arianna." Arianna introduced herself.

"I'm Abby. Want to see my lab?"She asked.

"Sure!" Arianna followed her to her lab and they hung out down there until Tony and Ziva had finished for the day.

"Did you have fun with Abby?" Ziva asked, as they walked out to the car.

"I sure did. She showed me all the different systems that NCIS has access to and how she runs different searches." She smiled widely. "What are we going to do for dinner?" She asked.

"Well," Ziva looked thoughtful. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"McDonald's or Pizza…" She decided.

"She has good taste!" Tony stated, agreeing with her choices.

"Let's order pizza then!" Ziva smiled and when they got home, they ordered Little Caesars.

Ziva had gone to the mall on her break to get some clothes for Arianna. Just a few outfits so that she didn't always have to wear and sleep in the same thing. She had decided that sometime that week or over the weekend she would take her niece shopping for some decent clothing.

"Do I have to go to school?" Arianna asked out of curiosity.

"Well, once I get your birth certificate you will." Ziva replied. "Until then, I don't know if you can."

"Did you look for it today?" Arianna asked.

"I did." Ziva replied. "Nothing yet…" She frowned. "But maybe there is some sort of DNA test Abby can do to prove that I am your aunt?" She asked.

"Like take one of your hairs and one of mine and look at the DNA?" Arianna asked.

"Something like that, yes." Ziva smiled.

"Cool." Arianna looked hopeful. The pizza arrived and they all ate. Tony had turned on a movie and they all sat in front of it. 'Home Alone Two' was the film.

Arianna had fallen asleep in the Lazy-Boy chair and Tony had fallen asleep in Ziva's lap. Ziva smiled at her family. She took a brief moment to think of Ari as she gently stood, placed Tony's head on a couch pillow, gently picked up Arianna, carried her up to her bedroom, and put her to bed. "Good night my little niece…I love you." She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead and walked downstairs. "Thank you for her Ari." Ziva whispered, her thoughts still on her brother.

Ziva kissed Tony, hoping he would wake up. He stirred and then opened his eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked.

"You did." She replied, straddling him. "But Arianna is asleep, and I think we should try to…You know?"

"Mmmmm…" Tony buried his face in her neck and kissed her. She smiled and he carried her up to their room. The love making began as Tony worked his way down from her neck, to her shoulders, to her breasts and then waist and then fully down on her. They kept quiet so that Arianna would stay asleep. Tony filled Ziva and Ziva tightened her legs around his waist, feeling him get bigger and responding fully to him.

When it ended, they were both exhausted. "We are getting old." Ziva stated, lying on top of the bed naked.

Tony nodded in agreement. They put on their pajamas and got under the covers.

"Do you think we finally got pregnant?" He asked.

"Maybe." Ziva replied. "You never know…"

"True." Tony closed his eyes and slept as did Ziva.

The next day, Abby took hair samples from both Ziva and Arianna. "So, you are doing this to prove she is your niece?" Abby confirmed.

"Correct." Ziva nodded and smiled. "I just need the proof, so that way I can appeal at court and get a birth certificate. My citizenship papers just went through, so it should be an easy fight."

"Good!" Abby smiled and plucked a hair from Ziva's head and then one from Arianna's head.

"I will process these as quickly as possible and get the results back to you." Abby told Ziva.

"Okay. Thank you so much Abby." Ziva smiled warmly at her. "Come on Arianna, let's go shopping!"

"Really?" Arianna asked excitedly.

"Really!" Ziva replied happily.

They went shopping for about two hours, and Arianna tried on quite a few outfits. She got a small wardrobe and some pajamas as well.

"Thank you so much." Arianna thanked Ziva, as they arrived back at NCIS headquarters.

"You are so welcome!" Ziva replied.

The tests came back and Ziva and Arianna went back down to Abby's lab.

"She is your niece." Abby stated.

"Good. Now…How do I get a birth certificate for her?"

"No idea. Good luck with that. Here is the paper that states that you are her aunt." Abby handed Ziva the paper and smiled. "This is good news!"

"Yes it is. Now if only I had custody of her." Ziva sighed. "I don't want anyone to take her away from me."

"Fight it in court." Abby encouraged her. "You have the proof that you are family, and you know her parents are dead, so any court will be more than glad to award you full custody."

"Your right." Ziva agreed. "But she said she came from a think tank…What if the think tank tries to take her from me?" Ziva asked.

"They aren't family." Abby stated. "You are."

Ziva nodded. "Thanks for all your help Abby."

"You are very welcome!" Abby smiled. Ziva and Arianna went up to the bullpen, where a tall dark haired woman was standing by Tony's desk.

"Who is this?" Ziva asked.

"She says she is Arianna's mother." Tony replied.

Ziva's face fell. "What?" She asked.

"That's not my mother." Arianna insisted, wrapping her arms around Ziva's waist and holding on to her. She was scared of being taken away from her newfound family. Ziva noted how the woman did not look like the woman in the picture Arianna had given Ziva.

"Abby, come on up here." McGee paged Abby.

"DNA tells all." Abby had come prepared, fearing something like this would come Ziva's way.

The woman frowned….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OHHHH!!! What would you like to see happen with this storyline??? Please let me know!!! Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Abby came up from her lab prepared to take a DNA sample from this woman. "Open up!" Abby held out the cotton swab, but the woman just frowned viciously.

"Okay," she put a hand on her hip. "The think tank wants Arianna back…Now!"

"You can't just take my niece from me!" Ziva shouted at the woman. "I have proof she is my niece, DNA tells all!"

"That is fine and dandy, but her mother put in her will that she should be left with us." The woman retorted.

Ziva's jaw dropped. How could a person give their child to a think-tank? Then again, most people never think they are going to die before their children.

"I will see you in court. And she stays with me until the final ruling." Ziva stated, picking Arianna up and holding onto her so that the woman couldn't attempt to run off with her at any point.

"Fine. See you in court." The woman agreed, walking away from NCIS.

Ziva sighed and waited until the woman was fully out of sight to put down Arianna. "She can't do this to me; can she?" Arianna asked Ziva.

"Well…I don't know." Ziva replied. "In America, usually courts rule with family, but sometimes they will take a will over the family. I just have to hope and pray that they rule with family."

"I can't believe this!" Arianna pouted. "How could my own mother leave me to the think tank?" She asked.

Ziva's mind started racing. "What was your mother's name?" Ziva asked.

"Alessandra Olivero. Why?" Arianna asked.

"Maybe she was once at the think tank too…" Ziva began typing furiously into the computer. "Maybe she was forced to give you to them…" Ziva got access to her file, which was public knowledge, and then she had McGee and Arianna work on hacking into the think tank's computer system.

"Sounds like yes, you do get your genius gene from her." Ziva read the file aloud to Arianna. "Alessandra Olivero, deceased at age twenty five, car accident, one daughter Arianna, father of Arianna unknown, no family in the United States, any children to be left to us, 'The Center'." Ziva frowned. "They call themselves 'The Center'." She stated.

"Yes." Arianna looked very sad at the name. "It's a crazy place…" Her voice trailed off. "I refuse to ever go back." She added.

"What else did they do to you other than turn you into a love expert and make you hack into computers?" Tony asked.

"They would hook me up to machines and make me run simulations. I would try so hard to solve them, and once I had solved them, they would give me more. It was torture in and of itself. I was not allowed to not solve them." She looked so sad at the memory.

Ziva nodded and went to give Arianna a hug. "I will not let you go back there…"

"You can't make that promise." Arianna stated.

"I will kidnap you if I have to…You will not go back there!" Ziva had a stressed out look on her face.

"Calm down Ziva." Gibbs came down the stairs. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"Ummmm…." Ziva's voice trailed off and Gibbs began to piece it all together. Tony filled him in on the little details.

"You will win in court." Gibbs stated. "There is no way that they will get Arianna after they tortured her with those simulations and stuff."

"I hope your right." Ziva replied to that.

The court date had been set for two weeks from then, and the time seemed to fly. Ziva, Tony and Arianna all arrived at court, and Ziva had the proof that she was Arianna's aunt in her hand.

The judge seemed to be a family type who was willing to side with Ziva and Tony over 'The Center'.

"So let me get this straight," the judge began to reiterate. "She ran away from you at 'The Center' to find her aunt because you were doing experiments on her?"

The woman representing 'The Center' frowned. "They were just tests, to see if she was smart enough to complete them."

"And was she?" The judge asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"Tell me," the judge began. "Has she ever had any interaction with people her own age, or just adults?"

The woman from 'The Center' sighed. "Just adults."

The judge nodded. "Well, that is certainly not healthy. According to the law, a family member can claim the child of their sibling if their sibling dies. According to the files I have, Ziva is Arianna's father, Ari's, sister. Although Ziva was not born in the US, nor was Ari, nor was Arianna's mother Alessandra, Ziva is the only family she has. And Ziva does have citizenship here in the United States. Therefore, under the law, I overrule anything that her mother's will says and grant Ziva David-DiNozzo and her husband, Anthony DiNozzo, full custody of Arianna Haswari-David."

The woman from 'The Center' tried to protest, but the judge overruled her. Ziva beamed. "We won!" She smiled widely and hugged both Tony and Arianna.

But still, Ziva was worried about someone maybe taking Arianna from her. She was worried that perhaps Arianna would be kidnapped.

Arianna was probably the most happy about the ruling. She knew she would never have to do anymore experiments. She knew she would now be enrolled in school. She was excited for everything that the future had in store.

The judge had given Ziva and Tony Arianna's birth certificate and they signed adoption papers. There was no way, legally that was, that 'The Center' would get Arianna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yes, I did take 'The Center' from 'The Pretender'. I might just make the dark haired lady Miss Parker in later chapters. Don't think you have heard the last of them! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two weeks since the court ruling, and Ziva was not feeling well at all. As she threw up all morning, Tony couldn't decide if he thought she was pregnant or if she just had a flu bug. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

And at the same time, Arianna didn't want to be second to a baby; she was just getting used to having parents!

"If she is pregnant," Arianna began to ask Tony. "You won't love me differently, will you?" She asked.

"No!" Tony protested. "The child will get a lot of attention because it is a baby," he explained. "But you will always be our Arianna." He reassured her. "And we will always love you."

"Good." Arianna smiled at him.

Ziva emerged from the bathroom looking pale. "I think I need to go to the doctor." She stated.

"Okay." Tony replied, his voice very soft and sweet. "Let's call your doctor and have her see if you are pregnant or if it is just a bug of some sort."

Ziva nodded and Tony called and made the appointment. It was a Saturday, but the doctor's office was open until three. They agreed to see Ziva at noon.

"We will take a blood sample and know as soon as Monday." The doctor told Ziva. Ziva nodded. "The puking has stopped?" She asked.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"Good." The doctor smiled. And Ziva puked for the next two days. On Monday, they got the phone call that Ziva was expecting.

They sat down with Arianna and explained everything to her. "Things aren't going to change a whole lot, there will just be another child." Ziva told her.

Arianna was scared, as she had every right to be. "Tony…Dad…Already assured me that the love you both have for me won't change, but I can't help but be scared that it will, because…" She couldn't say the words.

"Because you are my niece and not actually my daughter?" Ziva finished for her.

Arianna nodded and looked sad. "It just feels like everything is happening so fast, and all so quickly. Why can't the baby come in a year or so?" She asked.

"Only God knows that." Ziva replied.

Arianna nodded. "Okay." She looked at the ground.

"Hey," Ziva brought Arianna's face up. "You will always be our daughter…No matter what!"

Arianna hugged Ziva tightly. "Thank you."

School continued to go well for Arianna; she was one of the smartest children in her class. She had all A's and was making friends fast. She had a few friends who would come over and play with her.

For Christmas, Tony and Ziva got her a puppy, a Yellow Lab and Golden Retriever mix. "Bailey!" She shouted when she saw him. "That is his name."

"Bailey it is." Tony smiled and pet the puppy. He grew fast and became a big part of their family. He was a good dog who kept off of the furniture and liked to sleep when his owners were at work and at school. And he was also a good guard dog. Whenever someone he didn't know came to the door, he would bark, and he only listened to his owners when they told him to calm down. Once they had given him permission to calm down, he did.

And Ziva quit work at NCIS because of the pregnancy and Bailey would stay with her all day. Weather she was on the couch or in her bed, he was always by her, almost as if he was guarding her. Tony would call him their guardian angel because once, when someone was trying to break in, Bailey's loud bark scared the robber away.

And Ziva approached the six months pregnant mark and they all went to see her sonogram. "Wow!" Tony smiled at the heartbeat. Arianna just watched in awe. She had never gotten to experience this before.

"There are two!" The doctor beamed. "But one is much smaller than the other." She gave a little frown and moved the machine by the smaller one. "I don't know if it's alive because I can't see the heartbeat."

Ziva swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, there is no heartbeat." The doctor replied frowning. "Most likely, the stronger twin ate all the food and the other one starved."

They all waited a few seconds, and Arianna pointed to something. "What's that?" She asked, noticing something moving a little on the screen.

"There is hope after all." The doctor smiled at the screen and pointed. "A little heartbeat."

Ziva sighed in relief and Tony smiled too. "But is the baby strong enough?" He asked.

"There is an operation. There are very few risks involved and about ninety percent of the time it is successful. It would position the twins so that they each got equal amounts of food and would survive. If you don't do this, most likely only one of the babies will make it."

"But if something goes wrong, will we lose both?" Ziva asked, concerned about perhaps not having any baby at all.

"It would all depend on exactly what went wrong…But usually, nothing goes wrong." The doctor told her.

"What do you think Tony?" Ziva asked.

"It is almost always accurate, but I don't want to risk it either." Tony told her.

Arianna had been observing the screen showing the two babies. She had been asked to do a simulation that was this operation, and it had gone well, but she needed to make sure that they would respond correctly to it. The twins she had been asked to work with were positioned differently than the ones Ziva was having were positioned were.

"The position of the first one," Arianna pointed out. "It is blocking access to the second one. If you were to brush up against him in any way at all, it could cause you to lose both twins."

The doctor looked at the positioning and then looked at Arianna. "How could you possibly have…"

"She is a genius." Tony replied.

"As much as I love both of you and both of the twins, I think your best bet is to just keep the one and not do the operation. I hate to advise you this way, but if something goes wrong, which it very well could, you could lose both of them, and that would just be…"

"Too much." Ziva whispered.

Tony nodded in agreement as did Arianna.

The doctor had to agree with the now seven year olds diagnosis. As Ziva and Tony walked out to the car, they both looked so devastated, and Arianna felt the same way. "I'm sorry that turned out the way that it did." Arianna whispered.

"It's not your fault honey." Ziva told her.

"But it feels like it is because I found the flaw." Arianna replied.

"But had you not found the flaw, we might have lost BOTH twins, and none of us would have been able to forgive ourselves had that happened." Ziva explained. "In a way, you saved the baby."

Arianna nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you too…For saving our baby."

"We still don't know if it is a boy or a girl." Tony whispered.

"I would rather find out when the baby is born." Ziva replied.

"You're talking like there is zero chance for the other baby, but there is still a chance that the baby will make it!" Arianna argued. "We just need to be patient."

She stared at the ground.

"She's right." Tony agreed.

Ziva nodded. "Yes she is. Okay. We will think of names for both genders." She agreed.

And they thought of all kinds of names…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BONDING TIME…**

"Hey honey," Ziva stopped Arianna as she went down the hall of the house. "I want to talk to you about something that I feel is very important."

"Okay." Arianna looked worried as she came to see Ziva. "What is it?" She asked.

"These are pictures from when I was young. I had my father send them over." She explained. "This is your dad and me on his motorcycle. I was about fifteen and he was about seventeen." Ziva smiled and handed Arianna the picture. "You should keep it. If you want, I can frame it for you and you can put it by your bed, with the one of you and Ari and Alessandra."

Arianna nodded and took the picture and smiled. "I have the same eyes as both of you." She pointed out.

"You do." Ziva agreed. Arianna moved to sit in Ziva's lap and the two continued looking at pictures. "And this one," she held up another picture. This one had Ari, Ziva, and their dad standing by a jeep. "Typical Israel." Ziva stated with a smile.

"This is how it looks?" Arianna asked.

"Yup, that is how Israel looks." Ziva replied.

Arianna set the picture aside with her other one. "Why did you want to talk to me about this?" Arianna asked.

"Because I never want you to forget where you come from." Ziva replied. "Ari loved you very much, and I loved him very much. And I love you very much…" Ziva gave the little girl a kiss on her forehead. "Never forget that."

"I won't." Arianna replied. "I love you too mom."

Ziva smiled at the name and they continued looking at pictures. There weren't a whole lot more of Ziva and Ari, but there was one of just Ari, and he was standing by his motorcycle. "I took that one." Ziva smiled and handed it to Arianna. "I think that's it for pictures of Ari…He was only really around a whole lot when I was a teenager and young adult. He disappeared when I was all grown up."

"Thank you for the pictures." Arianna smiled. "I have one request other than to get these framed."

"What is that?" Ziva asked.

"Can I have one of you and Tony too?" She asked. "After all, you are my parents…"

"Of course." Ziva smiled widely at that. "Then your whole entire nightstand will be full of pictures."

Arianna beamed. "Just the way I want it." She said, leaning into Ziva a little more. "Can we one day go to Israel?" She asked. "Like maybe when I get older?"

"I don't see why not." Ziva replied. "You should see where both Ari and I came from."

"Cool." Arianna replied to that. "So," she began. "Ari really liked his motorcycle?"

"He loved it!" Ziva replied. "He was always seeing how fast he could go on it. He was such a daredevil."

"I have always wanted to ride on a motorcycle." Arianna told her.

"Well, when you turn sixteen, maybe you can get a motorcycle instead of a car…" Ziva hinted.

Arianna smiled at that. "Maybe…" She smiled at Ziva. "Thank you so much for telling me all of this."

"Anytime. Whenever you have a question about Ari, don't be afraid to ask me. If you ever have a question, any about any topic at all, ask me."

"Just one." Arianna asked.

"Okay." Ziva looked at her a little worried.

"Did you and Tony have to have sex more than once to get twins, or was it just something that happened all at once?"

"Well…umm…I…Uhhh…" Ziva didn't know how to answer that.

"I just wanted to see your reaction to that question." Arianna laughed and got up. "And that was priceless."

"No fair!" Ziva teased her.

"Completely fair!" Arianna played back. "You said _any_ question…"

And they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Arielle!" Arianna shouted over and over as she woke up in bed having a nightmare.

Tony and Ziva both came running in to see if she was okay. "What? What happened?" Ziva asked her, scared by what she might hear.

Arianna came to the real world and sighed. "It was just a crazy dream." She replied.

"About what?" Ziva asked. "The Center? And who is Arielle?"

Tony looked questioningly at Arianna too and Arianna felt pressured to tell them about her past. "She is my…I don't know if she is my twin or my clone. The Center had been running a lot of tests on me at one point, and I remember being introduced to someone who both looked and acted a lot like me. It was scary. They called her Arielle. One day they took her away, and I never saw her again. She might still be in The Center. I sometimes think she is connected to me somehow…I feel her you know?"

"I understand." Ziva nodded.

"Should we launch an investigation for this Arielle?" Tony asked, almost jokingly.

Arianna shook her head no. "I don't ever want to see any of them again."

"Are you sure you didn't just make her up in a dream? We all want someone who is a lot like us at times." Ziva told her. "I know when I was young I would talk to myself so I didn't feel so alone." She admitted.

"No…I saw Arielle in person. She exists." Arianna replied. "And when the time is right, I will get her back."

"Don't go doing anything crazy now!" Tony cautioned Arianna.

"I won't." Arianna replied. "Well, not for awhile anyway."

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's my little ninja!" He and Ziva left her to sleep and went to bed as well.

"I worry about her." Ziva whispered to Tony once they were in their room.

"Hey," Tony brought Ziva's face to his. "There is nothing to worry about. Besides, she is a David woman…she can do anything!"

"That's just it Tony!" Ziva began. "Even though she has already made it to red belt in Karate, and she is learning some moves from Gibbs, she is still a child, and children get hurt easily."

"Look," Tony began. "She hasn't ditched school to go and rescue her twin, clone, whoever it is yet, what makes you think she will now?" He asked.

"Because she feels her now!" Ziva replied. "She feels Arielle and she thinks something bad has happened and she wants to help her."

Ziva looked at the ground as she walked over to the bed carefully. She had been ordered to stay in bed as much as possible in this last month of her pregnancy. "I know how it feels to have that feeling that Arianna is having. I know what my file says about Tali, that she was my younger sister, but she was my younger sister by five minutes." Ziva whispered to Tony.

"What?" Tony looked at her shocked. "You never told me that! And why don't you have any pictures of her?" He asked.

"Its too sad." Ziva frowned. "It is way too hard to look at them and remember."

"Did she look like you?" He asked.

"Somewhat. We were fraternal though, so we looked different too."

Tony couldn't believe this. "So you knew there was a chance we could have gotten pregnant with twins and you forgot to mention it?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ziva nodded.

"Okay." Tony replied. What else could he say?

The next day, Ziva's water broke and Tony rushed to the hospital. A friend's parents had taken Arianna to meet them there and the twins came out.

The bigger one was fine, a boy, breathing steadily and looking strong. But the second one was much smaller and not breathing. "I need oxygen!" Shouted the doctor. A nurse handed her the baby oxygen pump. "Come on…" The doctor encouraged the little baby in her hand. "You can do this!" Finally, after a few minutes, she took a breath. It was a girl! And she was alive! They weighed and measured her and then put her in the little baby bed. "Four pounds six ounces." The nurse announced. "And your son was seven pounds seven ounces." Tony smiled widely at that. His kids were doing great. And the doctors got to work at sewing up Ziva.

"She is doing well." He whispered to Ziva, who had only been handed her son after she had been sewn up. "They told us she is a little too fragile to hold at the moment, but in a few days, we can hold her."

"I want to name her Hope." Ziva told Tony.

"I think that's a good name for her." He agreed.

Arianna was so excited to see them both. "What are you going to name the boy?" She asked.

"What name would you like him to have?" Ziva asked.

"Joshua, like the king of Israel back in the BC era." Arianna replied. "It's an American name too."

"I like it." Ziva agreed.

"So do I." Tony smiled and they settled on naming the girl Hope and the boy Joshua. For middle names, Ziva wanted to name Hope after her aunt, so Hope became Hope Sarah DiNozzo. And for Joshua, Tony had always liked the name Caleb, so he became Joshua Caleb DiNozzo.

"We can always call Joshua 'JC' for short." Tony pointed out.

Both Ziva and Arianna laughed at that. After a few days, they were allowed to take both twins home. They could have taken Joshua home right away, but they didn't want to separate him from Hope at all.

When they got home, the twins were taken to the nursery and shown around right away. Arianna loved to play with Joshua. She was scared to play with Hope because Hope was so small. But Joshua would look at her and make faces and Arianna loved him a lot. Yes, she was playing favorites in a way.

Ziva would hold Hope as much as possible, and Hope was becoming a spoiled baby because of it. But after a month, she grew to normal size and Ziva was more relaxed about letting her play. She would put both twins on the ground and let them play with each other, watching each of them in fascination.

"I never knew I could love someone that much." She told Tony one day, as she watched the three kids interacting. "They are all so special." She stated.

"They are." Tony agreed. "And if you hadn't noticed," he pointed something else out. "We had them during the Gemini season, and Gemini is the twins."

Ziva had to smile at that. "That is pretty cool." She agreed.

Hope had gone to sleep right after feeding. She was on a bottle because the doctor had ordered it. Joshua had been breast-fed however, and he always relaxed more once he had eaten. They all settled into the living room after eating dinner. Ziva had put Hope in her crib and turned on the baby monitor, while Tony held a tired Joshua.

"Should we take him to bed too?" Ziva asked.

Tony shook his head no. "I haven't really seen him all week. I will bond with him a bit and when he falls asleep, I will take him up." Tony had been working tirelessly on a case and hadn't really been home to see his children awake. He had only briefly talked to Arianna one day, but he seriously hadn't seen the twins at all.

"Okay." Ziva agreed. They all sat down to watch a movie together, Arianna had insisted on "The 300". "I think it might be too violent!" Ziva protested.

"That's what makes it an awesome film!" Tony stated.

"I'm not scared of violence!" Arianna stated proudly. Tony had tried to keep his eyes open, but he just couldn't. With Joshua just about asleep on his chest, he leaned back into one of his favorite places, Ziva's lap, and he and his son both fell asleep.

Ziva sighed and smiled down at them, noticing how perfect they looked. She always knew Tony would be a good dad, and he was doing great. However, he, like Arianna, had played favorites with Joshua. It was different with Tony though; it was because he had always wanted a son and now he had one that he was so proud.

And with Arianna, she felt like Hope was too fragile to hold, but she would play with her on the ground. It wasn't that she didn't like her; it was just that fear of hurting her or something. And Ziva understood both of them. She heard little cries from upstairs on the baby monitor and Tony woke up too. They went to check on Hope, and the second that Tony laid down Joshua with her, Hope stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"Is it okay for them to sleep that close to each other?" Ziva asked.

"They did in the womb didn't they?" Tony asked, half joking half serious.

Ziva smiled at him and shook her head, then looked back down at the babies. "Such a bond…" Ziva marveled.

"Weren't you that close to Tali?" Tony asked.

"Closer." Ziva replied, her expression turning thoughtful. "Because we were both girls, we always talked about everything, and some nights, even when we had been given separate bedrooms, we would sneak into each other's rooms and talk all night until we fell asleep together. That went on until we were adults. And then…One day…" Ziva looked sad.

"I know the rest." Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind and she continued to watch the twins. "I am just glad both of our twins are okay. And I am so happy that Arianna hasn't gotten jealous or anything, she has been dealing with everything so well." He stated.

"Too true." Ziva replied. "If you could take the twins for a day this weekend, I would like to take her shopping; a girl's day is needed. I think rewarding her for her good behavior is a good idea."

"Okay." Tony agreed. "Which day?" He asked. "Saturday or Sunday?"

"Either." Ziva replied.

"Sunday it is!" Tony smiled. "I think we should have game day on Saturday."

And Saturday was game day. They invited over Abby and McGee, who had been engaged for an eternity, and Gibbs and palmer too, and they all played football in the backyard. Then, everyone came in and played board games. Ziva had gotten a sitter to watch the twins, and everything had gone well. Ducky had come for the board games too!

"That was so much fun!" Arianna stated, once everyone was gone. "We need to do that more often!"

"Alright. How about every few months or so, we do that?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good." Arianna agreed.

The next day, Arianna and Ziva went shopping, and Arianna wandered away for just one second, and was suddenly snatched. Ziva couldn't find her and went to mall security who paged the little girl. Still, no luck!

She called Tony, who stayed at the house in case she somehow turned up there, but she didn't. Then, a nationwide search began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at The Center, Miss Parker was quite proud of herself for having come up with the brilliant plan of following Ziva everywhere and kidnapping back Arianna. "Arielle will be so pleased to see you." Miss Parker told Arianna, who was tied up and gagged in a room.

Arielle came into the room and looked at her twin or clone or whoever Arianna was to her. "Why did you bring her back? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Arielle asked.

"Well honey, you two work better together." Miss Parker replied with a devilish grin.

And once again, simulations began on the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Gibbs got the news, he gave Tony time off and Tony decided he needed to take matters into his own hands.

"We need to take down The Center." Tony told Ziva. "Once and for all."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "But what about the twins?" She asked.

"I will ask Abby if she will watch them." Tony offered. And Abby agreed.

And Tony and Ziva prepared to get Arianna back; hopefully with Arielle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What do you all think???**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Hey! Don't be afraid. It's me, Arielle. I am in your head. I know how we were made! We aren't normal children. We are much smarter than normal children. They create smart children here. Ari had good genes to create smart children, and so, you and I were made. But I was carried by a different woman than you were. Have you ever thought your name might be a code? Well, mine is a code. Ari for my father and Elle for my mother and yours is a code too. Sure, your file says Alessandra is your mother, but her real name was Anna…Ari is your father and Anna is your mother. There are secret files on both of them, and why they were chosen is beyond me. But Anna and Elle were twins, and The Center wanted to see if they could have half sisters and double first cousins who looked exactly alike. They did it! _

Arianna was a little freaked out by the whole thing. But she decided to try to get into Arielle's head.

_How do you know all of this? _

Arianna had managed to make it into Arielle's head.

_I have the files. They are hidden in my room. Let me get Parker to let you stay in my room and you can read them. _

Arielle begged Parker to let them stay in Arielle's room together and Parker agreed. Before Arianna knew it, she was reading files on her parents that stated that they had been part of an experiment. Ari had been with both Elle and Anna, and Elle and Anna were twins. The experiment went perfectly; what were the chances?

But Elle and Anna had both died in childbirth and The Center had to cover up their deaths, so they planted files in the system that said that they had died in car accidents. The girls read them and agreed that they had to find some way out. Arielle warned Arianna that someone was watching them when the camera moved in the corner.

Quickly they shut the files and put them away. They stayed where they could be seen by the camera and only talked through mind speak. That was their power.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Ziva had located The Center and were trying to figure out how to get in and out. They couldn't get in through the front door, but they saw a guy, sitting by the garbage in the alley. He was going to go back in, but Tony stopped him. "We need you to help us." Tony ordered.

"Angelo doesn't help strangers…" He then looked behind Tony. "Tali!" He looked excited. "What are you doing out here? You need to be in your lab."

"He's delusional!" Tony's eyes got wide.

"But how did he know about Tali?" Ziva whispered to Tony. "Why don't you take me to my lab?" Ziva asked Angelo.

"Okay." Angelo went through the vents, and Tony and Ziva followed. No one was in the lab that he led Ziva to, but Ziva knew that Tali would be back…

She waited in the chair and Tony hid under the desk, and when the door opened, Ziva smiled widely at her sister. (Imagine Emmanuelle Chriqui as Tali)

"Tali! I thought you had died." Ziva pulled her into a hug and Tali held onto her tightly.

"They can see us." Tali whispered to her. "It won't be long before sweepers come in and separate us and try to erase my memories again."

Ziva nodded and slowly backed away. "Get back in the vent." Tali ordered her. Tony joined them and Tali looked at him strangely. "Who is this?" She asked.

"Ummm…My husband, Tony." Ziva introduced them briefly and they all went into the vent, Tali, then Ziva, then Tony.

"Were you here for me?" Tali asked. "Or…"

"Arianna escaped and she proved she was my niece and then we adopted her but The Center kidnapped her back." Ziva explained, both quickly and flustered. "And then I found you and…" Ziva looked like she was going to cry but held back.

"Okay…We will get Arianna and Arielle. I have so much to tell you about what happened. Ari got kidnapped by The Center and he was asked to donate sperm to these identical twins, Ella and Anna, and then, once he consented, two children were born, one to each, and they came out looking alike and got older looking alike. It was crazy! I was asked to observe them, and knowing that they were my nieces…I couldn't just do nothing. So, I helped Ari try to escape with them. But The Center always manages to get what they want and they got the girls back. And then, Ari died, and it seemed like all hope was lost for them ever having a normal life. But then, Arianna tried to escape and I helped her and I told her that you would be out there, I just gave her a name, and she found you!" Tali explained.

"Wow." Ziva whispered. They were all whispering.

"I think I found them." Tony whispered. He pointed down to the room where the girls were and they opened the vent carefully and went in. Arianna shook her head as they approached and pointed to the camera.

Ziva nodded and shot the camera out. She grabbed Arianna and Tony grabbed Arielle. All at once, Parker had all the sweepers searching everywhere for them.

"Disappearing children!" Parker shouted.

"You are not ever going to be in charge of children ever again!" Mr. Parker told her. "Catch them out by the garbage." He ordered into the walkie-talkie.

The sweepers caught them there and tied them all up and put them in a room. Miss Parker entered and smiled wickedly. "We still got you." She taunted.

"Your evil!" Ziva shouted at Miss Parker. "What are they to you anyway?"

"Oh you would be surprised…" Miss Parker began. "These two can read minds." She smiled wickedly. "I can use them…But they are only good if they are together. I can't use them apart…"

"So one escapes and then you can't read minds anymore?" Tony asked.

"Correct." Miss Parker took out her gun and pointed it at Tony. "How about I kill you first?" Miss Parker threatened.

It was at that exact moment that Arielle got into the head of the sweeper and ordered him to set off the fire alarm. When he did, Miss Parker had to follow protocol and lead her prisoners outside, untied. It was then that the girls ran off and left Miss Parker to attempt to attend to the difficult adults.

Ziva ninja kicked Miss Parker in the gut and Miss Parker fell to her knees and dropped her gun. Everyone ran off after that, and they all went to Tony and Ziva's house.

Once there, Ziva introduced everyone to Tali and Tali offered to move in close by and help the twins. She was going to apply for a visa of some sort so that way she could stay in the US.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPILOGUE COMING UP…AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO EMMANUELLE CHRIQUI IS, LOOK HER UP ON IMDB…SHE LOOKS ENOUGH LIKE ZIVA THAT I THINK THEY COULD BE SISTERS, AND THAT IS HOW I IMAGINED TALI…**


	8. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

_Six months later…_

Tali and Palmer had been dating ever since she had moved into an apartment not too far from NCIS. Both of them had been helping with the kids a lot. Arianna and Arielle had been reading each other's minds a lot and were getting really good at it!

Meanwhile, the twins had grown quite a bit. They were attempting to talk and sometimes Joshua would say "da" and "ma" Tony and Ziva. Hope had been a little more shy about talking, but Ziva was convinced she would start talking soon.

Meanwhile, the family had gathered today for a game day and everyone had come over. Palmer was holding Hope and Tali had Joshua and they were all eating chips and salsa and playing Scrabble.

"So, when is the wedding?" Ziva teased Palmer and Tali.

"Well, we haven't officially set the date yet," Tali blushed. "But we are thinking sometime in December, around Christmas."

Palmer nodded. "A nice white wedding." He smiled and kissed Tali.

Tali had gotten a job with NCIS down in the computer area. She was good at computers and knew a lot about them, and she was also an expert at giving people new identities when they needed them.

When all was said and done, everything turned out perfectly…But who knows about the future? After all, Tony didn't manage to take down the center…Perhaps one day, Arianna, Arielle and Tali will be able to take it down…?

~ Fin ~


End file.
